Lost Without Memories
by MidnightFox123
Summary: Waking up in an unfamiliar place is one thing... Having amnesia along side of it is another. Traveling through the Underground to get back to the surface while getting hunted down for your human soul and trying to regain your memories is a pretty hard mission. The only question I have now is how did I get here? (Undertale Toby Foxy FNAF Scott Cawthon)


"Hmmm... Ugh..." I had moaned.

' _My body hurts...'_

 _'L_ _egs are aching...'_

 _'Arms are pulsating...'_

Taking some of my energy, which feels like little to none at this point, and using it to pry my eyes open. That effort of opening my eyes were a waste of time and energy.

"Tsssssssk" I'd hissed as the light stained into my vision. Although I couldn't possibly lift my arms before hand, the sudden pain in my eyeballs were enough of a reason to make themselves useful and blocked the light.

 _'L... Let's try that again... Shall we?'_ I'd breathed out a sigh. Without removing my hands from my eyes, I had to form them into 'cups' so my eyes could actually open.

Opening my eyes again, it was much more darker than the source that I was blocking. Although it was dark, my hands didn't actually blocked out all of the light. Slowly opening my fingers to filtered the light in, I had to squint as the light became brighter with each reveal. Not too long after, I had both of my hands removed and was staring at the sky.

"How..." I had began. "How had I ended up down here?"

Surrounding my vision was these walls of dirt and rocks. Strangely enough, they had a tint of purple that had seemed natural. Although these purple walls was still present, there was also these flowers that had also surrounded me. They were beautiful, to say the least.

'These flowers are so pretty... I love their yellow petals...' I'd hummed to myself. '... I'm going to hate myself later...' I'd huffed. Managing to roll over, I tried to pushed myself off of the ground... Only to land onto my butt with my legs shaking uncontrollably. 'C-come on, legs... Let's at least get away from this bright light...' I complained as scooted myself against the wall of this hole. Bumping into the smooth and cool surface of the wall, I'd grunted as I pushed my body off of the ground while using the wall as my main support. Back pressed against the wall while gasping for air, I'd scanned the area from this new angle.

From where I had woken up from, it was a yellow flower bed that had somehow blossomed with the help of the present sunlight that was filtering through the top. "How the heck did I survived that fall?" I had muttered to no one while staring at the distance between the lip and the floor of this hole. ' _Nonetheless, I had survived that fall... But how... Why?... What was I doing all the way out here?_ ' Humming to myself, I'd decided to look for a way to escape this gigantic hole... _'Or is it a crater?_ '

Looking at the walls of this 'crater', there wasn't anything that could be used for climbing. It was just a very smooth and flat wall that wasn't meant for climbing. However, the more that I'd stared at these walls... The more I had to stare at this one dark spot. ' _I... Is that an entrance to a cave?_ ' Shifting myself so my shoulders was firmly pressed against the weathered walls, I had made my way to the entrance.

It was an entrance, yes... But to where? Following the path the wall was taking me, I had noted that the floor was a lot more brighter than the walls themselves. Stopping at the exit of this passageway, I stared that opening in confusion. The opening was smaller than the crater that I had woken up from, but there was a hole somewhere that allowed some light to filtered into the cave itself. However, the most confusing thing about his room was that the sunlight had seem to be a spotlight to this top hat. It was a small top hat that probably could fit upon my head. Grunting, I'd pushed myself away from this wall so I could get closer to this hat. I wouldn't have called it a walk towards this hat... More like stumbling until I had approached it. On a closer inspection of this top hat, it was either a black hat... Or a really dark blue or purple... Under this lighting, nobody could actually tell the difference. Lifting this hat off of the ground, I had decided to give it a home on top of my head.

"Howdy!" Screeched an overly joyed voiced. Collapsing to the ground with a yelp, my eyes had slapped to this yellow and white flower. Although it was just a flower... It had a face on it. "Thank you so very much for lifting that hat off of me!" It chirped.

"U-uh... You're welcome?" I fidgeted into a sitting position. '... _For some reason... I think that I had seen stranger things...'_

"Oh!" It piped up. "I'm so sorry! Did I frightened you? I didn't mean too." It frowned innocently.

"Y-yes... I'd just hadn't expected to see or hear a talking flower..." I shuttered nervously. ' _I-I don't think that I could trust this little guy..._ ' From the pits of my stomach, it was this unsettling empty felling that I had never felt within the crater...

As if it was reading my mind, they had quickly blurted out with a wink; "There's nothing to be afraid of! It's just me, Flowey the Flower!" Smiling at me, it continued. "You must be new to this place, aren'tcha? I could tell by that confused expression on your face! Whelp, looks like little ol' me will have to show ya the ropes of the underground!" Not even a second later, the room had flashed a bright white before drowning all of the colors away. The only colors were left was yellow, the rest was either black, white, and gray.

Shuddering under this new area, I had stared at this box that had appeared between the two of us. "See that heart at the center of that box?.." It had stated before their face had lost their smile. Confused, I looked at the box as well. This time, I had actually seen the heart. It was gray and had given off these strange vibes from it...

It was sad...

It was hurt...

It was restless...

It was enraged...

Flowey had continued. "T-that heart... I-it's your SOUL... Th... The very culmination of y-your being..." They were trying to make a smile, but it was just too much of a nervous smile than a reassuring one at most. "U-uh..." It took a moment to shake itself off, before continuing. "Anyways," their voice was back to it's peppy self, "Your SOUL starts off weak, however, it can get stronger if you gain a lot of LV! You know what 'LV' stands for, right?"

"I-isn't supposedly be 'level'?" I responded confused. "Why would it be anything else?" I had added on as if I had previously known about this at some point... I just don't know where I had learned about it from...

"Close! It stands for LOVE, but I guess that you can say that it's levels of how much LOVE that you'd get!" They giggled. "Anyways, I'm guessing that you would like to obtained some love, don'tcha? Well, why don't I share some with you?" Their smiled grown as it surrounded itself with these white pellets. "These are called... 'Friendliness Pellets'... They are the way to obtain more LOVE down here! Why don't you collect some?" They winked before sending them towards my 'SOUL'.

Not trusting this talking flower, I'd tried to move the heart away from their 'friendliness pellets'. In a flash, the heart moved from the center of the box, to the left wall of the box. Looking at this Flowey, his smile had faltered a little. "Uh... You'd missed the friendliness pellets... I... I guess that you were trying to collect them all, but you were just as shocked as I am about how fast your SOUL is... Why don't you try getting a better control of your SOUL?" Flowey asked while giving me a nervous smile. Glancing at heart again I'd started to move it around, at first I had moved it so quickly around the box that it was hard to control it... But then I had slowed the heart down to a more controllable speed. After a while, I had placed the heart back at the center and looked back at Flowey, who had seemingly been sweating over something.

"What's wrong Flowey?" I asked, tilting my head to the side like a confused dog would.

"U-uh... It's just that you have a LOVE level of ten already! H-how did you get it so high!" They practically screamed. I'd just shrugged in confusion as well, noticing that there were these boxes floating, but faded. Above them were some mambo jumbo. There were these question marks followed by numbers that just thrown me off since they were beside this yellow bar thing. "Okay..." Flowey started up again, "Back to the topic back at hand! Hehe... Since you already have such a high LOVE level, those few friendliness pellets wouldn't effect you that much anyways!" He explained, forming ten times more of the 'friendliness pellets' than before. "Remember, you'll need to CATCH these friendliness pellets to get more LOVE!" He winked, sending the pellets at my gray heart at a faster speed.

' _S-something isn't right here!_ ' I thought quickly, moving my heart in order to dodge all of the pellets. ' _I don't trust those pellets! Flowey doesn't seem as innocent as before! He had sped up these pellets in order for me to 'collect' them faster._ ' I whimpered as the pit in my stomach grew.

Looking back at Flowey, his face was in an angry shock. "Friend... Why did you dodged them? Run into the _**-Bullets!-** _Friendliness pellets!" It corrected itself, but I was able to catch what they had said. The flower had created more of those **bullets** and launching them of towards my heart at a faster speed than before. Quickening my SOUL's speed, I'd continued to dodged the bullets while almost ramming the heart into another bullet. Once the assault of the bullets was over, I stared wide-eyed at the flower in fear. "You..." They'd began. "YOU! YOU KNOWN THAT IT WAS A TRAP FROM THE VERY BIGINNING DID YOU! YOU JUST WANTED TO MAKE ME SUFFER THE HUMILIATION OF BEING A FOOLISH FOOL, NOW DID'CHA!" It screamed while it's high pitched voice suddenly deepened into an angry snarl. I looked back at the box due to the sudden movement. The box had shrunken to the point of it being able to trap my SOUL, making it unable to dodge any of the white bullets. "TO RETURN THE TREATMENT THAT YOU'D GAVE ME... I'LL GIVE YOU THIS AS A PUNISHMENT!" He burst into a hysterical laughter as he manifest his bullets and sent them towards my SOUL.

Closing my eyes, I heard a faint ' _ping_ ' sound and felt no pain. The laughter had stopped and silence had filled the room. "Huh?" We'd both muttered at last. I had opened my eyes only to see that the heart was not only unharmed, but somehow outside of the box. "H... HOW!?" Flowey screamed at least before a sudden blast of fire sent him flying away from view.

* * *

 **~Author's note~**

 **Hello there~ I'm Midnight Fox.**

 **This idea had been in my mind for... At least a day or two... So why not make it? Plus, I ha** **d never actually had created a proper crossover before until just now.**

 **You must be wondering why this child's SOUL/heart is gray? Although I could and can change their soul's color... Or make the SOUL/heart permanently unlock it's own color? Hmm...**

 **Anyways, Undertale is owned by the fabulous Toby Fox. Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by the awesome Scott Cawthon.**


End file.
